Of A Prince And A Vice President
by RenaeChan77
Summary: A collection of one-shots and fics centered around the wonderful pairing of KyouyaxTamaki. Rating will range from K to M. Read, Review, and Enjoy ! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Ouran HSHC fic! This has been on my mind for a while, and I finally decided to put it into action! Enjoy~!**_

The excited squabble died down as the customers gradually left the music room. The host club members let out sighs of relief. Honey and Mori went over to the table to relax with a slice of cake, while Haruhi and the twins went about putting away a few costumes. Kyouya scribbled something down in his organized agenda, glancing around the room. His eyes finally settled upon the blond prince, who was sulking in a nearby corner. Sighing lightly, the bespectacled teen went over to Tamaki.

"What's wrong with you this time?" he asked exasperatedly.

Tamaki looked up at him with a pout. "Our daughter said I was obnoxious!"

Kyouya shook his head. "That's what you've been sulking about this entire time?"

"Yes! Why doesn't she like me, mommy?"

"Maybe it's because you're an idiot." Kyouya replied, sitting down next to him with the smallest trace of a smile at the nickname.

"I am not! I'm a very kind gentleman." he said indignantly.

"No, you're an idiot." the dark-haired student contradicted. Before Tamaki could argue, he continued. "But you're _my_ idiot." he muttered so only the two of them could hear it.

The blonde flushed slightly as Kyouya cradled his cheek carefully, and he was suddenly glad that the corner shielded them from the gaze of the other host club members. Tamaki leaned into the touch, closing his eyes happily.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Any time." Kyouya answered, pressing a soft kiss to the teen's forehead and getting up. He gave a tiny smile before his business-like façade returned and he went to go check on the other members.

Hardly even five minutes later, Kyouya looked up from his notes at the sound of a certain prince.

"Haruhi! Give your father a hug!"

"Senpai! Would you cut it out? And you're not my father!"

"But I promise I won't be obnoxious anymore!"

The student sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose irritably.

Tamaki really _was_ an idiot.

_**How was that for a start? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, this is kind of AU, because the Host Club isn't mentioned at all, and they are going to a public high school. A HUGE thank you to Arsha Clarek and blackroseBleeding13 for being my first reviewers~! **_

A Winter Wonderland

Completely bored with the teacher's mundane lesson, Tamaki let his mind wander freely. He glanced out the window, and a surge of excitement caused him to bounce in his seat with a wide grin.

Kyouya sat still, diligently writing down his notes, until a paper ball hit him in the head. He already knew who it was from, and his suspicions were confirmed when he opened it up to see perfectly written cursive handwriting.

_Kyouya, Kyouya, KYOUYA! It's snowing again! By the time school is over, there'll be enough to play in! _

The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes at his urgency for something so simple. He turned to Tamaki with a blank look and shook his head.

"No." he mouthed.

Pouting slightly, Tamaki whispered back, "Come on, Kyouya. You've never had a nice winter!"

Kyouya looked confused at the statement, but gave in anyways. He was annoyed to think that he couldn't say no to Tamaki sometimes. There was something about those beautiful lilac eyes that made his heart race.

"Fine." he allowed, turning back to the teacher.

The blonde beamed as he looked back at the swiftly falling snow.

The school day seemed to pass by excruciatingly slowly for Tamaki, and he was glad when the final bell rang. After a quick trip to his locker, he hurried off to find Kyouya.

The teen in question put his books in his locker orderly, looking up when he saw Tamaki bounding over, bundled in a winter coat, complete with a matching scarf and mittens. He couldn't help thinking that he looked cute.

"Are you ready, Kyouya?"

"I still don't know why we're doing this."

"Because you've never had a fun winter! And as your best friend, it's my duty to make sure that you do." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyouya sighed as he realized that his friend was right. Winter was the busiest time for his father's company, so he was often overseas for the season, and he didn't return home until mid-spring.

Tamaki hurriedly helped him with his coat and grabbed him by the hand, leading him outside.

Kyouya's eyes widened at the large blanket of snow that covered everything in sight. Of course, he'd seen and touched snow before, but as the small flakes fell, he reached out and cupped his hand to catch one.

The princely blonde smirked as he made a snowball and threw it at him.

Kyouya jumped when he felt snow explode against his back. With a dark aura, he turned and started to pelt Tamaki with snowballs, taking shelter behind a snow bank. When the rain of snowballs stopped, Kyouya peeked out cautiously. He didn't see the blonde anywhere, so he gave a small smirk and left his shelter.

Tamaki watched as the teen walked around warily, obviously looking for him. A grin crossed his lips as an idea formed in his mind. He waited until Kyouya came close enough to his hiding place, then jumped out, tackling him and pinning him down in a large snow pile.

Kyouya flailed as he was glomped into the snow, freezing in place under the blonde and affixing him with a blank glare.

Tamaki giggled, enjoying the fact that Kyouya was helpless to move. However, his happiness was short-lived at the sight of the pale boy's glare. A small blush dusted his cheeks when he noticed the compromising position they were now in. Tamaki was on top of the other boy, practically straddling his waist.

Kyouya smirked, noticing the embarrassment on the other's face as a devious thought came to him. He sat up so that the blonde was now sitting in his lap.

"K-Kyouya?" Tamaki stuttered, nervous with this change in position. Before he could ask anything more, he felt a pair of lips press softly against his own.

The bespectacled male pulled back slowly, watching for any emotion on Tamaki's face. He was relieved to see a small smile as the blonde blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Do you like me, Kyouya?" he muttered.

"Since grade school." the teen replied honestly.

Tamaki's face lit up and he turned back to him with a wide smile, wrapping his arms around the other boys neck and hugging him. "Me too."

"Thank you, Tamaki. You've made my first winter wonderful." Kyouya added.

"Don't forget. Today was also our first kiss." the blonde reminded, breaking the hug so he could look Kyouya in the eyes.

"Then this is our second one." the dark-haired boy said as he pulled Tamaki in for another sweet kiss.

_**What did you think? This idea was in my head for about….twenty minutes, so I decided to try it out. Review if you want more~! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My First

_I just want you to know that… you will always be my first love._

_Forever?_

_Until the end of time._

Kyouya sighed at the overly-sappy lines of the movie. How he'd gotten sucked into watching this ridiculous thing was the doing of one particular person.

The prince in question was currently dozing softly as he leaned on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Honestly, Tamaki. How can you beg me to watch this movie with you, and then fall asleep after the first twenty minutes?" he muttered to the sleeping teen.

As if in response, Tamaki stirred in his sleep, snuggling closer to Kyouya.

Kyouya sighed and brushed the teen's golden locks from his face. He gingerly took the other boy into his arms, carrying him up to his room. Since Tamaki was already in his pajamas, he slid him into bed and tucked him in. He was headed towards the door when a hand caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Kyouya…stay with me." the blonde asked groggily.

The bespectacled teen shook his head but got into the bed anyways.

Tamaki grinned and laid his head across the teen's chest, reveling in his soothing warmth.

Kyouya absent-mindedly stroked the blonde's hair until he spoke up again.

"You know, Kyouya. You will always be my first love." he muttered.

The dark-haired boy smirked at the movie line. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep." he said.

Tamaki giggled and pressed a kiss onto the other's cheek before settling in and drifting off.

As the blonde's breathing became more steady and even, Kyouya smiled.

"You're my first love, too." he whispered.

_**Alright, even though I am thoroughly enjoying this fluff fest, the next chapter will probably be a lemon. But I'll update a fluffy chapter with it to even it out. REVIEW~! **_


	4. Chapter 4

*Due to the purging of MA fics on this site, I am moving the lemon chapters of my fics to my deviantart account of the same name. ( renaechan77 dot deviantart dot com [fill in the dots and spaces]) I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't make the damn rules. D:

And don't worry, you don't need to have a DA account to view it~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm LAZY AS HELL. But I promise I'll be updating sooner, kay? :)**_

Title: Storyteller

Kyouya looked up from his book when he heard the front door slam closed. _'Who is that? Everyone is out for the day…'_ he thought to himself.

"Kyoooooooooya~!" a melodic voice rang through the house.

The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes and sighed. He was starting to regret giving that idiot a key to his house more and more.

As if on cue, the sitting room door opened and a certain blonde stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Kyouya." Tamaki said.

Kyouya glanced up from his perch on the small couch. "Must you insist on making so much noise every time you enter my home?" he asked, readjusting his glasses stiffly.

Tamaki smiled and flopped down next to him, leaning on Kyouya's shoulder.

"Meanie." he pouted. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, obviously." Kyouya replied, gesturing to his book.

"Kay. Continue, then." Tamaki said with a smile and wave of his hand.

The bespectacled teen returned his gaze to the worded page, his eyes traveling quickly across the lines.

Tamaki silently watched with interest. He'd never tell the other male, but he liked to just sit and watch him. Not in a creepy way, of course, but the calm expression on Kyouya's face relaxed him. A small smile graced Kyouya's lips as he read something funny, and the blonde's heart leapt just a bit.

"Kyouya, can you read it to me?" he asked.

The dark-haired teen looked up from the book with a confused glare.

"Why? You can just borrow it, Tamaki."

"No, I want you to read it to me. Come on, please?"

Kyouya sighed as he turned to the first page and began to read.

"The villagers of Little Hangleron still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there."

Tamaki listened intently as the teen read to him. The words seemed to flow from the pages gracefully, accented by Kyouya's strong voice. He felt like he could sit there forever, just listening to his angelic storytelling. The prince slowly linked their hands together, scooting closer to him.

He heard Kyouya's words trail off, and he looked up at him quizzically.

"Why you stop?" he asked.

Kyouya looked at him, kissed him softly on the cheek, then continued to read.

The blonde could tell by Kyouya's change in tone that he was now smiling.

_**Aww~! I love their fluffiness~!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Drunken Confession

Tamaki slammed his now empty glass down the bar, leaning down on the cool surface. He'd been drinking something bright purple for the past hour, and he was stumbling all over and falling off his barstool.

"_And then, _heleft me for some hoe, so he wasn't even gay!"* he slurred.

Kyouya looked at him in disdain. "Tamaki, why do you always do this?"

"To top it off, he went around and told everyone that I was _ugly. _Me? Ugly? Can you believe that?" the blonde asked incredulously, ignoring his friend's question.

"No, you're a work of art, Tamaki." Kyouya replied sarcastically.

The blonde sighed. "I still like him though." he added.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and took another sip of his Scotch. He'd been friends with Tamaki for years, and was very well tired of hearing about his love stories. Mostly because he wasn't included in them. Yes, like most of the male population, Kyouya was sadly stuck in the "friend zone".

Tamaki rubbed his eyes groggily, his mind swimming from the alcohol.

"And then there's my friend. I've liked him since high school, but he doesn't even notice me!" he whined.

Kyouya's ears perked at this, turning to the blonde. "Who?"

"Just this guy I work with. He has dark hair and reeeeeeeally cute glasses!"

"Well, why haven't you said anything to him?" the bespectacled male asked, excited about this information, yet annoyed that Tamaki had been sharing the same feelings for him the entire time.

"I don't think he likes me like that. We've been friends for too long." Tamaki mumbled, getting up from the bar. "Come on, let's go, buddy." he hiccupped. "I need you to drive me home."

~Line Break~

Kyouya slammed his pen down on his desk irritably. Ever since he'd heard Tamaki's drunken words, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He really needed to get this proposal done. He straightened his tie and picked up his pen, ready to get back on task.

As if one cue, Tamaki strut into his office, a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning." he chirped.

"You really should knock before you enter my office." Kyouya deadpanned.

"You never knock before entering mine." he retorted, sitting in his usual spot on the edge of the man's desk.

"That's because you always leave your door open."

Kyouya sighed. After the other night, it was like Tamaki was teasing him by being so close. As expected, the blonde seemed to have forgotten everything he'd said, including his confession. It wasn't fair that Tamaki got to come clean about his feelings, then forget about it. Now Kyouya was left to deal with his _own_ feelings for Tamaki, while the blonde walked around with a smile on his face. The man adjusted his glasses before getting up and closing the door, locking it behind him. He'd had enough of this.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked curiously.

The dark-haired man strode up to him until they were dangerously close.

"So you really don't remember what you said to me?" he asked.

Tamaki shook his head, saying no.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Kyouya replied, leaning in to kiss the blonde softly.

Tamaki blushed, both surprised and pleased by the kiss. But mostly surprised.

Kyouya pulled away with a small smile. He'd wanted to do that for years.

"K-Kyouya, I don't-"

"Still don't remember, hm?" the man smirked, kissing Tamaki again. He linked an arm around the blonde's waist, deepening the kiss.

"When we were at the bar," Kyouya revealed as he pulled back. "You told me how you felt about me. How you _really _felt. But you were completely drunk when you said it, so now you've forgotten all about it. Is it true? Do you like me in that manner?"

Tamaki nodded, blushing as he remembered slightly. He secret was out now.

"For a long time…" he admitted.

Kyouya smiled. "Me too."

"So…does this mean that we're…um…?"

"I don't know. Are we, Tamaki?" Kyouya smirked.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he leaned up and kissed him sweetly in response.

_**Aww~! Cuteness. Give me some yummy reviews to eat, OM NOM NOM~!**_

***This is an actual line from a yaoi RP I'm in. It was HILARIOUS, so I thought I'd add that in. This idea actually sprouted from that scene, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

_***peeks out from under a rock* Hi guys~! I'm finally updating this, and with more than one chapter! Whoo~!**_

Title: Keeping The Nightmares Away

"Kyouya! Kyouya!"

The young man shot up in bed quickly, his breathing uneven and rapid. Searching about the room wildly, Kyouya struggled to understand what was going on.

"Kyouya? Are you alright?" a voice asked.

He turned and saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring up at him worriedly. With his heart pounding in his chest, he tried to calm down enough to speak.

"T-tamaki?" he stuttered hoarsely.

The blonde hesitated, witnessing the man's usually cool composure broken and seeing fear in Kyouya's eyes, something he rarely saw.

"Yes, I'm here. You were having a nightmare and yelling in your sleep." Tamaki informed.

Kyouya sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks in frustration. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Tamaki." he muttered.

Tamaki leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the man's cheek. "Don't worry about it." he consoled.

Kyouya smiled and laid back down, wrapping his arms around his first love's waist. When Tamaki snuggled closer to him and laid his head on his bare chest, the dark-haired boy closed his eyes in content.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I think it was my fault that you had a nightmare."

The man's eyes snapped open at this and he looked down at Tamaki in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I wasn't laying next to you close enough to keep the nightmares away. I promise I'll sleep next to you like this all the time, so you won't have them anymore." the blonde explained.

Kyouya smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Tamaki." he whispered.

Tamaki blushed lightly at his words. "You're welcome."

The blonde snuggled closer into Kyouya's arms, and soon, the both of them had went back to sleep, neither of them having any nightmares because of each other's calming presence.

_**FLUFF. Yum. Anyways, did ya like that? :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one is by reader's request, (Thanks, Madame Penguin) so if you guys have anything in particular you'd like to see, just say so in your review. :D**_

Title: Because I Love You

Looking up from the group of twittering girls around him, Tamaki's eyes searched the expanse of the large music room for a particular face. When he didn't see it, he looked back to his customers with a small sigh. The blonde had been giving Kyouya the silent treatment ever since last night, and he hadn't talked to him all day. Even though it was only an innocent comment on Kyouya's part that had started this whole thing, Tamaki wasn't going to give in.

Finally, the girls departed for the day, leaving the host club members to relax and unwind. As a certain prince was putting away a tea set, he caught a glimpse of Kyouya sitting down with Haruhi. The two seemed to be talking comfortably, and Tamaki felt a pang in his heart when Kyouya chuckled at something the girl had said. He shoved the tray in its place, not even caring if something broke. With a murderous glance in the two teens' direction, Tamaki sped off.

The rest of the host club members gradually left until there were only two left.

"Tamaki? Are you ready to go?" Kyouya asked, collecting his notebook.

The prince scoffed and ignored his question as he grabbed his jacket.

"Are you still not talking to me because of what I said last night? It was meant to be a joke, so why are you still so upset about it?" Kyouya asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Haruhi?" Tamaki snapped.

"What? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, you two seemed like such good friends earlier, I guess you'd rather talk to her than me." the blonde replied bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring at Kyouya.

The dark-haired boy's expression went from one of confusion to realization.

"Tamaki, don't be an idiot. You know that I don't like her. I like you." he said softly as he approached the teen and held his hand softly.

"Whatever. Leave me alone, Kyouya." the prince said, snatching his hand back and turning away from him.

Kyouya sighed and linked his arms around the other's waist, embracing him from behind and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but you have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I care about. Does anyone else get to see me like you do? Do I hold anyone else like this? Nope. Only you, and do you know why?" he asked softly.

Tamaki gave a small smile at the other's words and leaned back into his warm chest, placing his hands on top of Kyouya's. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I love you."

The blonde's eyes widened when he heard Kyouya say those words for the first time. His heart was now thumping wildly in his chest and he was almost at a loss for words. Tamaki turned in the other teen's arms so that they were facing each other, reaching up and putting his hand on his cheek.

"I…I love you too, Kyouya."

Kyouya smiled and closed the gap between them by kissing the prince passionately.

Tamaki kissed him back then pulled away, looking at the ground with a hint of shyness. "I'm sorry for before." he mumbled.

"Forget about it." Kyouya shrugged.

The blonde looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "Come on, let's go home, Kyouya."

The dark-haired boy smiled and allowed himself to be moved. No matter what stupid argument or fight they'd gotten into, he'd always be by Tamaki's side. Because he loved him.

_**I wrote this while waiting for some chocolate ship muffins to come out of the oven. I hope this is just as good~! Leave me a review with feedback or anything you want me to write about next. :D Luv yuuu~! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guess what, guys? This is a TRIPLE UPDATE! And guess what else? The next chapter is a LEMON! Oh yeah~ Thanks to Madame Penguin for the idea!**_

Title: The Not-So-Secret Admirer

It was nearly noon, and the host club was in full swing. Tea was being served, dainty sandwiches were being eaten, and lovely young ladies were being swept off their feet by lovely young men (and one lovely young woman in disguise).

Tamaki managed to pull himself away from the gaggle of swooning girls with a sigh. Looking around the busy music room, he spotted the blonde he was looking for and strode over to him.

Honey was currently taking a well-deserved cake break after entertaining a particularly large group of customers. He looked up when he saw Tamaki sit down across from him.

"Hey Tama-chan! You want some cake?" he asked cheerfully, gesturing to the other slice that was already on the table. "Mori was going to have some with me, but he's too busy helping Kyouya with something." he pouted.

Tamaki grinned at his question. "Not exactly. I need your help with something." he lowered his voice to a whisper.

Honey easily caught on, quickly forgetting about being upset with Mori as he leaned in to hear Tamaki.

~Line Break~

Later that afternoon, the two blondes were apron-clad, stranding in a very large kitchen with excitement written on both of their faces.

The counter was laid out with various ingredients including eggs, flour, sugar, baking powder and other things.

"Alright, Honey, let's make the best cakes in the history of the world!" he exclaimed.

The other teen nodded vigorously as he went to go preheat the oven. "You said you wanted to make this cake for someone special, but who exactly were you talking about, Tama-chan?" he asked cutely.

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it?" Tamaki said with a grin, starting to mix ingredients in a large bowl. "And if I remember correctly, you said that you were making one for someone you like. May I ask who it is?" he inquired.

"It's a secret." Honey quipped with a playful giggle. As he was cracking eggs and adding them to the bowl, a thought occurred to him.

"Well, if you won't tell me who it is, can you at least describe them?" he asked.

Tamaki blushed slightly but nodded anyways, keeping his eyes locked on what he was doing. "The person I like…is very smart. And is good with business stuff." he muttered.

Honey was silent as he waited for him to continue.

"That person doesn't laugh and smile easily around other people that much, but whenever they do…it makes me really happy." he said softly, a small smile on his lips. Tamaki tensed when he realized how much he had revealed and turned away to hide his growing blush.

"But enough about me! W-why don't you describe your special person, Honey?" he asked, cheeks flushed.

Honey giggled at the other boy's expression as he added some vanilla to the mix. "My special person is very nice to me. He cares about me and always tries to protect me, even if I get mad at him for it." the blonde gushed. His eyes widened when he noticed that he had said "he" and "him", unknowingly giving his secret love a gender.

Tamaki chose not to say anything about it so he wouldn't embarrass his friend any further. A comfortable silence fell over them both as they were both deep in thought, most likely thinking about the very people that they were cooking for.

When all of the proper ingredients were added to the large bowl, Tamaki got out an electric mixer and turned it on, placing the sliver beaters into the mix and turning it on.

"Make sure you don't put it on too high." Honey warned.

With the mixer already on and whirring loudly, Tamaki had a hard time hearing what the other boy was saying.

"What?" he called over the noise, not having the common sense to simply turn off the mixer.

"Don't turn the mixer up too high!" Honey called back.

The taller blonde assumed that he had said: "Turn the mixer up high!", so he cranked it up from MED to MAX.

With the spinning parts moving at maximum speed, an even louder noise filled the room. Suddenly, the cake mix started shooting out of the bowl, all over the counters and the two baking blondes.

Tamaki scrambled to shut off the machine, standing back as the mixer slowed to a stop and filled the room with silence.

Honey rubbed a bit of the sticky mix off of his cheek and wiped it on his already cake-smeared apron.

"Ohhhh, you said _don't_ turn it up to high!" Tamaki finally realized, facepalming and accidentally smashing a bit of cake mix onto his forehead.

~Line Break~

After cleaning up the mess, remaking the mix, pouring it into two cake tins, baking the cakes, and frosting them with light blue icing and red hearts, the pair was finally ready.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Honey." the taller teen smiled as he slid the cake into a pretty pastry box with a nice bow on top.

"It's okay, Tama-chan. I had a lot of fun today." Honey beamed. He arranged his cake neatly on a crystal plate and set it in the middle of the dining room table.

"Aren't you going to wrap it up so you can give it to your special person?" Tamaki asked.

The other blonde flushed slightly. "Actually, I invited the person I like over to come and taste it."

"Really? That's pretty brave." Tamaki added. "Well, good luck!" he said as he headed to the door.

"Good luck to you too!" Honey called cheerfully.

On his way out, Tamaki saw a car pull into the driveway that was oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it. He simply dismissed with a shrug. _'Now…for the hard part.'_ he thought as he got into his waiting car. He sat the cake box down on the seat, then got a piece of paper and a pen out of his shirt's breast pocket. The teen hesitated slightly before beginning to write.

~Line Break~

Kyouya didn't look up from his homework when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he simply called.

"Sir, here is a package that was left at the door for you."

"Do I need to sign for it?" he asked, still not looking up from the complicated questions.

"No, sir. It was literally _left _at the door." the butler explained.

At that, Kyouya looked up to see what he was talking about, examining the bright pink box before taking it. After his butler had left the room, he placed it on his desk and opened it up. The young man was surprised to see a blue cake with a small red heart on it. "What? Who would have…?" he muttered to himself, trailing off when he saw a piece of paper tucked in the corner of the box. The quickly picked it up to unfold and read it.

_Dear Kyouya, _

_I've liked you for a really long time, _

_but I could never find the right words to _

_tell you how I feel. I hope that you'll enjoy this _

_cake and consider it a compliment of my love._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer _

Kyouya's eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter. Who could it possibly be from? One of his customers from the academy? He was still pondering over it when he heard another knock on his door.

"Yes?" he inquired.

His butler opened the door slightly. "Your friend, Master Tamaki, is here." he informed before opening the door wider and allowing the blonde inside.

"Hey, Kyouya!" Tamaki beamed. He couldn't hope coming over to see how the dark-haired teen had reacted to his gift. "What's that?" he asked innocently, pointing to the cake and note.

"A gift from some secret admirer of mine." he shrugged. "I would have sent it back, but it was just left on the doorstep so there's no return address."

Kyouya flung the note back down on his desk and went to sit down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He still couldn't figure out who this person could be. No particular girl stuck out to him, and none of them seemed to take a genuine interest in him.

"Send it back? How cold!" Tamaki scolded, sitting next to him on the bed and shaking his head. "Someone poured their heart into this and did their best to convey their feelings to you! The least you can do is eat the cake, even if you don't return their feelings." he pressed, trying his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Kyouya didn't respond, thinking about something else. "Why do you smell like sugar?" he asked.

Tamaki chuckled and scratched his head nervously. "Uh….Probably a girl's perfume!" he came up with quickly. "You know, one of the customer's perfume probably rubbed on me earlier." he grinned, hoping the teen would buy it.

"Oh…" Kyouya said simply, now peering at his friend closely.

"I better get going! Don't want to be late for school tomorrow. See you later, Kyouya!" he said hurriedly as he headed to the door. He didn't want to give himself away, sure that Kyouya's perceptive eyes would find something else incriminating.

"Goodbye, Tamaki. And seriously, don't be late." he called, getting up from his bed and going back to his desk. When he was sure that the blonde was gone, he picked up the note once again. This time, he noticed something that he had failed to see before.

"You've got to be kidding me…."

~Line Break~

Tamaki arrived at the music room a bit early the next morning, mostly to avoid the wrath of a certain dark-haired boy. To his surprise, only one of the other host club members was there, said member sitting on one of the couches with his agenda in hand.

"Good morning, Kyouya! I see we're both a bit early today." he grinned, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of such a thing." Kyouya teased.

The blonde pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Meanie." he mumbled.

Kyouya sighed and closed his agenda, fully turning his attention to the other teen for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"You remember the whole thing with the secret admirer yesterday, right?" he asked.

Tamaki hesitated, feeling the hurt of having the boy practically reject him to his face coming back quickly. "Um...yeah. Why?" he said softly.

"If you liked me, Tamaki, you could have just told me." he said flatly.

The blonde's lilac eyes widened in shock, his face taking on the likeness of a tomato. How in the world had he found out? Had Honey accidentally told him about them making cakes?

"H-how did you…"

"Yesterday, you had a bit of cake mix in your hair."

Tamaki groaned, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"That and the fact that you wrote the note on your own personal stationary." Kyouya explained, fishing the paper out of his pocket.

Sure enough, under the confession was clearly engraved in gold lettering:

**From the desk of Tamaki Suoh **

Tamaki was mortified. Not only had he been found out, but he'd been found out in the most humiliating way possible! He was glad that none of the other host club members were around to see him like this, but how was he supposed to look Kyouya in the eye?

"So is this your way of rejecting me nicely?" he mumbled behind the shield of his hands.

"Well, I never said _that_." Kyouya said gently. He had been thinking about this ever since he'd realized that Tamaki was the one behind it. At first he couldn't believe that his best friend had been harboring such feelings towards him, but the more he thought about it, the more the idea started to grow on him. As much as he was hesitant to admit it, Tamaki was kind and caring, even if he was a bit air-headed at times. Kyouya was willing to see where this would lead them.

Tamaki uncovered his face and looked up at the other boy in surprise.

"What?"

"Maybe…maybe there's a chance that I kind of feel the same way about you." Kyouya replied, looking down at his agenda to avoid the blonde's eyes.

Tamaki suddenly smiled widely. "Kyouya! Are you serious?" he asked, not even giving him time to answer before hugging him happily.

Kyouya sighed as he was embrace, wondering what the hell he'd just gotten himself into.

_**Go on and click that button. It'll make you a million dollars richer! Okay, maybe not but it'll make me happy~**_


	10. Chapter 10

*Due to the purging of MA fics on this site, I am moving the lemon chapters of my fics to my deviantart account of the same name. ( renaechan77 dot deviantart dot com [fill in the dots and spaces]) I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't make the damn rules. D:

And don't worry, you don't need to have a DA account to view it~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last chapter of the Triple Update~**_

_**This one's a bit short, and I thought it would be some nice funny fluff. **_

Title: A Few Special Words

Kyouya was awakened by the shifting and stirring of the boy next to him. He felt Tamaki cuddle close to him and lay his head across his chest, his fingers gripping the dark-haired teen's shirt. They had started sleeping in the same bed whenever they would spend the night at each other's homes a little while after they'd begun dating, but Kyouya always insisted on them both wearing pajamas, much to Tamaki's annoyance. Tamaki was positive that nothing would happen if they just slept in boxers like normal. Kyouya wasn't so sure.

He was about to drift back to sleep when he heard mumbling from the sleeping blonde. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, wondering if the boy talked in his sleep. Staying silent, he held his breath to see if Tamaki would say something else.

"K-Kyo..ya…"

The teen froze. Was Tamaki having a dream about him?

"Kyouya…I love…"

His dark eyes widened. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"I…love y-y…"

Kyouya couldn't believe his ears. They had been dating for a few weeks, but neither of them had said, "I love you", yet. Although he was a bit miffed that the teen had only said it in his sleep, he was very happy to know how much Tamaki cared for him.

"I love y-your glasses….c-cute…"

Kyouya felt his heart drop into his stomach. This whole time, Tamaki had been talking about his damn _glasses_? Seriously? The teen considered pushing the other off of him in annoyance, but stopped when he felt Tamaki snuggle a bit closer to him. He sighed and pressed a kiss to the peacefully sleeping blonde's forehead.

"You're going to get it when you wake up." he warned in a whisper. Kyouya then settled into the soft bed and went to sleep as well, but not before saying a few special words to him.

"_I love you, Tamaki."_

_**Aww, I love fluff. Anyways, I know this update is way overdue, but my FF account has been on hold until recently. I hope to be updating regularly from now on~**_


End file.
